The Riding Crop
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Une cravache… Celle de Sherlock… Et John qui se demande comment Sherlock à fait pour savoir comment proprement la manipuler…..
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Une cravache… Celle de Sherlock… Et John qui se demande comment Sherlock à fait pour savoir comment proprement la manipuler…..

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXXXX

_**The Riding Crop.**_

XXXX

La cravache, encore.

Bien qu'il n'ait techniquement jamais vu Sherlock la manier, John était parfaitement au courant de sa présence dans l'appartement, cela n'empêcha pas sa surprise lorsqu'en rentrant du travail, il se retrouva devant Sherlock qui manœuvrait l'objet avec éclat.

Le point positif c'était qu'il ne le faisait pas sur un cadavre cette fois.

Le médecin, comprenant que son ami n'était pas pleinement conscient de sa présence, accrocha son manteau avant de se faire un thé, puis s'adossa au mur pour observer le détective en pleine…. déduction.

John sirota son thé, prenant son temps, se laissant presque bercer par le bruit de la cravache cisaillant l'air sous les coups précis de Sherlock.

-Pose la moi.

Le médecin rattrapa de justesse son mug.

-Sher… Quoi ?!

Les coups ne faiblirent pas même si l'attention du brun était à présent divisée.

-Pose-moi ta question.

-Quelle question ?

-Celle que tu as du mal à formuler en ce moment même John !

-Je… D'accord.

La cravache s'arrêta alors en l'air et les yeux du détective lancèrent des éclairs d'impatience.

-J'attends John !

-Comment ?!

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mi surpris, mi exaspéré.

-«Comment» quoi John ?!

Le médecin se racla la gorge puis fini par se lancer.

-Comment as-tu appris à te servir de *ça* ? Et quand ?

La cravache reprit ses soubresauts.

-Mauvaises questions John ! _**Quand ?**_ Il y a des années. _**Comment ?**_ En observant, manifestement….

-D'accord. Et donc, *qui* as-tu observé ?!

-A ton avis John, crois-tu qu'Irène Adler est la seule à faire ce qu'elle fait ?!

Sherlock se retourna, outré d'entendre son ami s'esclaffer.

-Quoi !?

-Tu as _**observé**_ une séance Sado-Maso ?! *Toi* !?

Le détective mit une seconde avant de se détendre puis répliqua.

-C'était pour le bien de la science ! Et je n'ai pas dit que c'était _**tout**_ ce que j'y avais fait John.

-Tu veux dire… Tu… Non. Impossible !

Les yeux de Sherlock rétrécirent sous l'implication, puis il se retourna et avança vivement vers John, faisant claquer habilement la cravache sur le cou, le torse et le poignet du médecin.

John lâcha sa tasse, que Sherlock rattrapa de justesse, le sourire narquois.

-Tout n'est une question d'habileté, de précision et de but.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, électrisant et rempli d'une signification particulière.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit mot, apercevant le subtil changement chez John.

Il laissa alors glisser son *arme*, puis son regard sur son compagnon avant de se reculer d'un pas.

-Oui j'ai observé et oui j'ai participé….. Peut-être voudrais-tu participer toi aussi… ?!

-Sherlock !

Le détective savait pertinemment que son ami voulait en savoir plus et c'est pour ça qu'il mit vite fin à l'inquisition avortée.

-Et je ne te dirai pas comment j'y ai participé ni en tant que quoi, c'est hors sujet John.

Inspirant profondément, le bloggeur répondit.

-Bien. Parfait. Tout est… bien.

Sherlock lança un regard insistant en direction de son jeans.

-C'est ce que je constate.

Le médecin enchaîna avec la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, espérant faire oublier son rougissement flagrant.

-Et tu l'as eu où ?

-Hm ?!

Désignant l'objet de la tête, il éclairci.

-La cravache.

Sherlock regarda un instant ce qu'il avait en main.

-Oh ! C'est un cadeau d'une très vieille connaissance.

-J'parie oui !

Le détective tourna alors élégamment les talons avant de stopper et d'annoncer.

-Et John, si à l'avenir tu as d'autres… _**interrogations**_ à ce sujet, je serai ravi de te faire partager ma connaissance.

Watson fini son thé, maintenant froid, avant de mettre un point final à cette conversation des plus étrange.

-Bien. Bien.

Discernant au loin les pas de Sherlock, son regard se posa sur le stick de cuir noir, la baguette distinguée était posée négligemment sur leur table basse.

Il secoua alors la tête, étant sûr à présent que certaines questions devaient parfois restées sans réponse.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Aesalys, DarKAngel466, Eladora, Mimosa et Erika Nathaniella.

XXXXX

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'avait fait. Il avait pris la cravache et l'avait ramené dans sa chambre.

Idée complètement idiote puisque maintenant il ne savait plus quoi en faire, étant presque tenter de la remettre dans le capharnaüm qu'était le salon.

Et puis il lui avait finalement trouvé une place, pratiquement abandonnée dans le dernier tiroir de la commode. Comme un secret un peu honteux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que John ne repense à l'objet et Sherlock n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa disparition.

Jusqu'à ce que l'enquête qu'ils avaient en cours ne les pousse dans cette direction.

Sherlock avait passé plusieurs minutes à expliquer pourquoi malgré tous les indices l'arme du crime n'était *pas* la cravache de la victime mais plutôt la piqûre qu'elle avait reçu deux jours plus tôt.

Et même si la houssine n'était que partiellement responsable, John se sentait de plus en plus captivé par elle.

Arrivé à l'appartement il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, essayé de comprendre comment se maniait l'objet.

C'était une envie aussi irrépressible que ridicule, globalement ça n'allait en rien changer sa vie de savoir ça mais il avait dépassé ce stade.

Il alla récupérer la cravache puis l'observa à nouveau avec une certaine révérence.

Ne prêtant alors plus guère attention au monde qui l'entourait, le médecin commença hasardeusement ses mouvements.

-Ah ! Tu l'as retrouvé. Merci John !

-De… Quoi ?!

Lui extirpant prestement la cravache des mains, Sherlock roula les yeux.

-Ceci de toute évidence.

Le médecin fit tout son possible pour calmer son rougissement grandissant.

-Pourquoi tu en as besoin ? Je pensais que tu avais déjà résolu l'enquête ?!

Haussant hautainement un sourcil, le brun répondit.

-L'enquête évidement, l'affaire qui me tracasse pas encore.

-Quelle affaire ?

-Pourquoi _***toi***_ tu as besoin de cette cravache John ?!

Rapidement le blogueur se défendit.

-Je n'en n'ai pas _**besoin**_ Sherlock !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as prise !?

-Pour… Ecoute j'en sais rien. Laisse tomber.

Les yeux bleu acier du détective scrutèrent sans relâche Watson.

-Non.

Une sorte de communication silencieuse passa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock rende la baguette.

-Prends-la.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'ai dit que si tu voulais savoir comment t'en servir je t'apprendrai.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Non tu ne m'as pas dit ça. Tu m'as dit ça quand ?!

-Le soir où tu as subtilisé ma cravache.

-Je n'ai pas…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance John ! Ce qui est important c'est que tu meurs d'envie d'essayer !

-Comment…

-Pas _**important**_ !

John soupira, abandonnant la question.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que…

-Frappe-moi !

-Quoi ?! Avec la cravache !?

-_**Bien sûr**_ avec la cravache !

-Où ça ?

Exaspéré, Sherlock arracha une nouvelle fois l'objet des mains de John et la frappa, presque instantanément, au sternum et en haut de la cuisse droite.

-Oh !

-Rapidement et avec précision. A toi !

Le médecin sembla perdu une seconde, alternant regard consterné sur son ami et envieux sur l'objet qu'il détenait à nouveau.

Le coup qu'il porta au ventre ne fût pas aussi précis qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Sans réaliser il recula d'un pas et modifia sa position avant d'encore attaquer.

La cravache s'abattit dans une succession de petits coups. Le poignet, le ventre, la hanche puis la cuisse.

Le souffle saccadé Watson s'arrêta de lui-même et focalisa son regard dans celui de Holmes.

Le sourire narquois, le détective nota.

-Je vois que tu apprends vite quand tu es intéressé John.

Le médecin écarta alors doucement les doigts et laissa tomber le stick dans un bruit sourd. C'était… beaucoup trop et ça allait trop vite.

Son pouls. Ses envies. Son début d'érection. Ce que tout ça pouvait vouloir dire.

-Merci pour le cours. Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Le détective resta plusieurs instants les yeux rivés dans le vide, le sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, se félicitant d'une avancée qu'il ne s'attendait pas à désirer.

Étrange et excitant à la fois… il en arriva à la conclusion que la situation serait à explorer dans un futur assez proche.

Descendant vers la cuisine John se fustigea à cause du ridicule de la situation. Il venait de quitter sa chambre, y laissant seul Sherlock pour aller se préparer un thé dont il n'avait pas envie. Tout ça pour éviter un malaise qui ne serait sans doute plus là demain, le détective aura eu vite fait de supprimer la scène de sa mémoire.

Enfin c'était tout ce que John espérait pour le moment en tout cas.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Aesalys, DarKAngel466, Eladora, Mimosa et Erika Nathaniella, Kaori Jade, Petite Amande, Belle Pimprenelle, Melusine-Chan, JackB, Nympha-San, Bahiti et Ellanather.

Note : je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai mais le bon côté des choses c'est que j'ai été productive et que j'ai écrit plein d'OS que je publierai bientôt lol

XXXXX

Tout comme John l'avait prédit, le lendemain ne fût pas désastreux, les deux hommes vaquèrent à leurs occupations comme d'habitude. Non, le malaise arriva après, trois jours plus tard.

Sherlock, bien qu'intrigué par ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, ne força pas le sujet, et laissa volontairement John dicter la cadence.

Sauf que John ne fit jamais le premier pas, au contraire il semblait ne plus savoir tenir en place lorsqu'il était en présence du détective mais avait l'air de craindre sa présence.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans cette atmosphère semi électrique avant que Sherlock décide de mettre un terme à cette absurdité.

Voyant du coin de l'œil que le médecin s'apprêtait à fermer son livre pour monter au lit, il intervint rapidement.

-John ! Reste ici deux minutes.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'eût pas le loisir de le faire que son compagnon avait déjà disparu.

Sherlock revint quelques instants plus tard muni de la fameuse cravache.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ramènes ça ici ?

Lentement, le détective posa l'objet sur leur table basse, s'assurant que le médecin voyait bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Ce n'est qu'une cravache John ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ou ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer mais je voudrais que tu arrêtes de paniquer.

Les yeux de Watson s'arrondirent.

-Je ne _**panique**_ pas !

-Ah non ?! Alors peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ton comportement de ces derniers jours !?

John ne répondit rien mais gigota sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

Le détective, pouvant clairement déduire que quelque chose n'allait pas, fronça le nez, perplexe.

-Pourquoi ça te met si mal à l'aise ?

-Ça ne me met pas…

Le brun haussa un sourcil qui le fit taire immédiatement sa négation.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as découvert quelque chose. Ça t'a plu et ça m'a plu, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Watson se passa la main derrière la nuque.

-Non, clairement non. … Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça vraiment attirant avant.

-Quoi ? Les cravaches ?!

-Oui ça et le reste. Les menottes ou le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés. Les jeux de pouvoir, même en séduction, ne m'ont jamais attirés, ils me mettent plutôt mal à l'aise.

Sherlock observa alors attentivement son compagnon, réalisant rapidement le fond du problème.

-Et donc tu ne comprends pas ta réaction de la dernière fois. Logique !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avant que l'ancien militaire ne baisse les yeux.

-Oui sans doute pour toi. …. Ecoute Sherlock, je ne suis pas gay et…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça a un rapport.

Le médecin se leva subitement, trop agité pour rester à sa place.

-J'ai eu une érection alors que je te frappais Sherlock !

John se figea, les yeux ronds, trop surpris par son propre aveu.

Toujours avec une certaine impassibilité, le détective énonça clairement.

-Tu ne m'as pas réellement frappé John.

L'ancien militaire eût un rire sans joie.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème.

Le regard acier du brun était posé calmement sur celui du blond, avant de répondre.

-Non, le problème vient du fait que c'était moi et que c'était toi. Tu as levé cette cravache sur moi et que tu le veuilles ou non ça t'a excité.

Le rouge aux joues et les yeux fuyants, Watson répondit faiblement.

-Oui…

Sherlock laissa passer quelques battements avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

-Est-ce que tu veux recommencer ?

Le médecin s'étouffa presque.

-Pardon !?

-Est-ce que, si on recréait les bonnes conditions, juste pour une seule fois, tu pourrais consentir à…

-Sherlock, est-ce que tu me propose ce que je pense !?

Le détective s'empêcha fortement de rouler les yeux.

-Si tu penses à une unique séance entre toi et moi alors oui John, je propose ce que tu penses.

L'ancien militaire souffla lourdement.

Ce n'était pas rien ce que son compagnon proposait et la décision avait l'air de lui revenir complètement.

Il voulut s'informer négligemment mais son regard curieux le trahi.

-Ça ne se passera qu'une seule fois ?

-Oui.

-Et ce sera toi ou moi qui…

Le détective haussa les épaules et le coupa.

-Comme tu le souhaites. Nous deux, si tu veux.

Une petite lueur gourmande naquit dans les yeux de John sans qu'il en ait conscience.

-Si tu me jures que ce sera l'unique fois….

Sherlock acquiesça avec empressement.

-…. Alors c'est d'accord.

Watson sût à ce moment-là qu'il venait de passer un pacte avec le diable, Sherlock lui envoyant un de ses sourires les plus radieux, en était la preuve.

Souhaitant hardiment ne pas perdre son âme à ce petit jeu, John dût quand même bien admettre que le diable, dans ce cas-là, avait un côté très séduisant.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Aesalys, DarKAngel466, Eladora, Mimosa, Erika Nathaniella, Kaori Jade, Petite Amande, Belle Pimprenelle, Melusine-Chan, JackB, Nympha-San, Bahiti, Ellanather, Toph90, Ecnerrolf, Thoumbibou, The Royal Cat, KimUnicorn, Kerydan et .

Note : oui c'est bien la dernière ligne droite qui se profile devant nous ^^ ceci est bien le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu lol

XXXX

Le regard de John se porta tout d'abord sur le lit de Sherlock qui semblait lui envoyer une immorale proposition.

Ensuite il détailla de près la houssine qui était au cœur de toute cette démence. Long stick noir, cuir élégant et une courbure indécente lorsqu'elle cisaillait l'air.

Puis il se résolut a finalement croiser le regard de Sherlock.

Regard brûlant et empli de promesses.

Le médecin inspira alors un grand coup, secoué par la clarté de la situation.

Le détective était à moitié nu devant lui, chose plutôt commune mais qui, dans ce cas précis, le déstabilisa.

Avec une moue sarcastique mais amicale, le brun s'enquerra.

-Est-ce que tu as peur John ?

-Non. Mais…

-… Tu as quelques réserves.

Evidemment que le détective allait détecter ses doutes, John n'aurait jamais dû en douter.

-Quelques-unes, oui.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je commence ?

L'ancien militaire contempla la question.

-Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Tu vas commencer par manier la cravache ou tu vas être celui qui reçoit ?

Dans un sourire presque innocent il répondit.

-J'aimerai être celui qui reçoit, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient John.

Sans plus attendre le brun se lança, enleva le dernier rempart contre sa nudité et s'installa au milieu du lit. A genoux.

-Sherlock…..

Watson était loin d'être préparé à se confronter à une pareille vision.

La position du détective était inconvenante, presque pornographique et John dût se faire violence pour éviter d'emmètre le moindre son.

Son qu'il savait ne pas être de protestation.

-Où… Où veux-tu que…

Sherlock tourna la tête en sa direction, arrivant à mêler agacement et impatience.

-Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de tes _**leçons**_ John !

Watson déglutit péniblement parce que oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

-D'accord….

Il ferma les yeux, inspira tout en levant la main et…. La houssine s'abattit sur la peau blanche du détective dans un *clack !* retentissant.

Un cri lui fit ouvrir aussitôt les yeux avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé et qu'il s'était associé au léger gémissement de Sherlock.

Sherlock… qui portait maintenant fièrement une marque rouge sur sa peau si pâle et qui fût rejointe bientôt par plusieurs autres jusqu'à ce que le postérieur, les cuisses et le bas du dos du grand génie ne soient plus qu'écarlate.

-John….

*Clack !*

Un nouveau bruit retenti poussant le médecin à se reculer.

La cravache était à terre à présent et John regardait sa main comme si elle lui était étrangère.

La dernière correction n'avait pas été donnée par la cravache, non elle l'avait été par la main de John Watson.

-Sherlock je…

Le détective se retourna hâtivement, sentant poindre la retraite dans la voix de son ami.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal John.

Il lui attrapa la main, forçant leurs regards à s'accrocher, et la plaqua sur son sexe.

-Si tu es coupable d'une chose c'est d'avoir provoqué _**ça**_.

John resserra instinctivement son poing, arrachant à petit gémissement de la part du génie.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas.

Sherlock lança un regard éloquent vers l'entrejambe du médecin.

-Pourtant ton corps à tout compris lui.

Le brun se libéra à contre cœur de l'emprise de son bloggeur, ne souhaitant pas finir la séance trop rapidement.

-Prends ma place et tu comprendras très certainement.

Une lueur incertaine apparue dans les yeux de Watson mais le soldat en lui refusa de battre en retraite.

Bravement il se sépara à son tour de son boxer et monta, pour la première fois, nu sur le lit de son compagnon.

Il émit un hoquet de surprise quand les mains de Sherlock se posèrent sur lui d'abord.

-Ce n'est pas te faire mal qui me motive John.

-Je sais.

Et malgré tout le médecin tremblait, de quoi il ne saurait le dire.

Il entendit Sherlock ramasser la cravache qu'il avait négligemment laissé tomber puis la sentit le toucher.

La caresse intime du cuir sur sa peau lui coupant le souffle

-Sherlock….

C'était clairement une complainte mais il n'était pas capable de savoir ce qu'il demandait, ni pourquoi il le faisait.

-Je sais John. Je _**sais**_.

*Clack !* *Clack !* *Clack !*

Le médecin sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, ressenti la douleur fulgurante du stick qui lui cinglait la peau mais au milieu de tout ça il y avait autre chose, une sorte d'apaisement qui arrivait une fois la première souffrance passée.

Et Sherlock avait l'air de bien connaitre son sujet, sa cravache s'abattant souvent sur des points stratégiques dont John ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

*Clack !*

Et puis les bruits et la douleur s'arrêtèrent, laissant John légèrement hébété.

Le brun se posta alors doucement derrière lui et lui caressa le dos, l'aidant à s'apaiser.

Les mains qui le cajolèrent lui étaient quasiment inconnues mais il comprit pleinement ce qu'elles voulaient accomplir.

Elles se postèrent très vite sur son sexe érigé.

-Tu vois John, tu comprends maintenant ?

Lentement Sherlock entama un rythme de vas-et-viens qui allait de pair avec les ondulations qu'il faisait dans le dos de John.

-Non je ne comprends pas mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ceci tira un rire au détective.

-Alors tu as tout _**compris**_ John.

Le cœur de Watson s'accéléra alors que de lui-même il bougea sous Sherlock, les stimulant davantage.

-John. John, John, je vais….

-Je sais Sherlock. Je _**sais**_ !

Leurs activités avaient peut-être commencées dans l'indolence mais une frénésie s'empara d'eux à la suite de ce dernier échange.

Les deux hommes étaient en quête de jouissance, la leur propre et celle de l'autre, et peu importait comment ils allaient y accéder du moment que ça se produirait rapidement.

Les gémissements et les râles se mélangeaient à présent avec le frottement des draps et les peaux nues et moites qui claquaient.

Et puis plus rien. L'instant fût fini.

John sentit son foutre mouiller les draps en dessous de lui tandis que celui de Sherlock semblait glacé dans le creux de ses reins.

Étrange sensation que celle de sentir un sperme autre que le sien sur soi….

L'ancien militaire regarda le brun s'éloigner, éprouvant une certaine satisfaction à voir les marques sur ses fesses, les marques qu'il lui avait faite et il imaginait parfaitement avoir des traces similaires sur le corps.

Sherlock s'activa alors pour nettoyer ce qu'il pouvait avant de s'allonger à côté du médecin qui était prêt à somnoler.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Le blond leva la tête, assez pour hausser un sourcil curieux.

-C'est toi qui me demande ça ?

Le détective reposa la tête sur l'oreiller.

-Oublie que j'ai dit quoique ce soit.

-Non. Si on parle, je pourrai te poser quelques questions ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. … Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je crois que nous venons de coucher ensemble, même si techniquement il n'y a pas eu pénétration.

John ria.

-Non, enfin oui ça je sais. Je veux dire *avant*. Comment…

Sherlock porta son bras sur ses yeux et soupira.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai observé certaines personnes.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de le faire. Je voudrais savoir comment tu en es arrivé là.

-Par des contacts.

-Oh ?

De longues minutes de silence suivirent, John étant persuadé que finalement Sherlock ne répondrait pas sursauta quand celui-ci démarra son récit.

-Il y avait un homme à l'université qui m'avait parlé de certaines _**choses**_, que j'ai voulu étudier par la suite. Je voulais comprendre comment _**tout ça**_ marchait.

-Et donc tu les as _**étudiés**_ ?

-J'observais beaucoup au début, cataloguant les réactions de chacun, leurs réponses, les stimuli…. Et puis un jour on m'a proposé d'y participer.

-Okay, et tu as fait ça souvent ? Tu le fais souvent ?

-John tu es bien placé pour savoir que non. Ça fait des années que je n'avais rien fait de ce genre.

Watson fronça les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ?!

-Parce que je t'ai _**vu**_. Et que l'idée que ça t'intrigue m'a plu.

-D'accord. …. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Le brun le détailla longuement.

-Rien. Je t'ai proposé une seule leçon, qui est maintenant terminée.

Le regard du médecin se voila et il commença à se lever.

-Bien dans ce cas je vais remonter….

-Non. Tu dors ici cette nuit, c'est idiot de vouloir remonter.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent.

-Okay. Et demain on n'en reparle plus.

Le détective acquiesça avant de s'étirer puis de rouler sur John.

-Ça va t'es confortable là ?!

-Bien sur John. Maintenant tais-toi je dors !

John laissa échapper un rire devant la demande impétueuse du brun.

C'était étrange comment les choses se présentaient, c'était la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour la suite.

Sherlock avait proposait une seule et unique fois. Celle-ci venait de se passer et il savait que la vie allait continuer.

Leur vie. Et elle était déjà assez excitante comme ça pour y rajouter une complexe inconnue.

Tout irait bien à Baker Street mais il pouvait jurer d'avance que lorsqu'il reverrait la fameuse cravache de Sherlock certaines images lui reviendront très rapidement en mémoire.

XXXXX


End file.
